Fragments
by Wassupkiba
Summary: sections of storys long forgotten, oneshots not long enought to beable to stand alone, and events too unbeliveable to come together as one. Naruto. rated K through M.
1. Foxes Coals

**Foxes Coals**

You know the drill. Name the song that matched these lyrics and get your name up here next chapter!

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Screaming fills the air to mingle with ash and soot already choking the bystanders on the street. Running feet splash in puddles, children cry for parents, and whispers can be heard.

Konoha Gakure Apartment Complex was ablaze.

"Neji! Hinata! steady that hose!!" Tsunade yells above the crowed t the two huuyga cousins who were maning the fire hose connected to the bright red fire truck. turning she begins to fire orders out to every ninja present "Lee! get those people out of the way before the beams crash down!""Sakura! get that soot out of peoples lungs, Ino help her! Kiba and Naruto go back inside and get the rest of the people out of there!"

"Umm..Tsunade?"

"Now is not the time to have cold feet Inuzuka!"

"Its not me..Its Naruto"

Startled she swings around to face a worried looking older teen with two red upsidedown

triangles on his cheeks."What do you mean "its naruto"?!

"He never showed up to the 'Fire Summons'"

"WHAT?!"

"Tsunade-Sama!"

"What Sakura?!"

"This is the complex Naruto rents from! he lives here on the top story" Wide eye Tsunade looks back up at the burning inferno to the twelve floor or what used to be the twelve floor. Just moments ago the top 3 floors caved in leaving the 12 story apartments a 9 story building.

Sadly this is the beginning of a story that I no longer remember. this is all I will be posting and I will not update this father. You have my blessing to use any and all of it as long as you provide a link to me with credit and give me a link to find it.


	2. Worth the Pein?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. belive me. if i did it wouldnt be for kids 83**

**anyway here is some info for this lil story i thought up one day. Naruto is finally captured by the Akatsuki. but because he and kyuubi have nearly become one, they must first kill the hosts will to live so the kitsune can fully take over before they can extract it. and since naruto is naruto, he is harder to break then most, but that doesnt bother Pein. he is willing to do ANYTHING to break him. **

**if i ever do finish this it will be PEINxNARU and KYUUxITAC yaoi. yup! yummy stuff :D**

Chapter one Teaser: New methods

"Eeehhh…"

Soft moaning comes from a darkened corner as the creature awakes. Small streams of blood snake their way across the slanted stone floor, towards

a small grated opening. Drips fall into the hole, making small plips as it hits whatever is hidden in the dark abyss, like a ticking clock. A small figure

uncurls, gasping for breath, and struggles to sit upright.

"AH!" a sharp cry comes from its chapped lips, its thin pale bony hands wrap around its sides as it falls back onto its sides. Its chest heaves, and it

struggles to stay conscience , despite the blood loss. 'I have to get out of here, I cant -Ah!' it thinks before the sharp pain in his head becomes

unbearable, and it passes back into the cold blank space, in which its mind retreats into.

"Do you really think, this is necessary Pein? I mean, sure we need him, and if we drain him of 70% of his blood, he cant even register he has

chakra…but surly he doesn't have to stay down here-"

"Silence." the orange haired man snapped, to the blue skinned shark man. He turned his strange eyes towards the small teen laying curled on the

floor. "The Kyuubi is almost ready. It hastens the process if the host itself loses interest in life."

"But-"

"Kisame! It is not for you to worry about a prisoners living space. Would you like to join him down here?!" his eyes blaze in anger at the fact, the

other man would dare defy his orders. His threat was no empty bluff and Kisame knew this, since he turned and ran back up a hidden staircase.

As soon as Pein heard the steps fade, he turned his piercing covered face towards the blond and donned a strange expression.

"With your pain and death, we can stop the sufferings of others, Kyuubi. You should be proud, you were given this honor." he said and stepped

towards the unmoving figure. He gently grabbed the boy by the shoulders and leaned him against the cold stone wall. It shocked him to see the

hosts eyes were open, and dispite the months of torture and neglect, still full of fight. The eyes were slightly clouded with pain and hunger but

Pein could still see this host was a long way off from giving up. It only further proved that he would need a new method of pain when its pale dry

lips opened and out came a hoarse

"Fuck you"

**ok this isnt fanfiction. ...ok it is, its just not thought out AT ALL. its horrible i know and i probly wont finish it anyway. i just thought the over all idea was good. yea i kno. i suck DX**


End file.
